Splash! I'm a fish!
by nelmari
Summary: Harry and Ginny's kids go wild at the aquarium, what are the consiquenses? COMPLETE! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Brooke and Godric belongs to me, the other things belong to JKR

A/N: I thought of this little plot where Harry and Ginny are the Parents with the happiest children. And they'd got to the zoo or the aquarium and comeback with wildly interested children who climb on roofs and fly down from trees. Let's see shall we…

SPLASH! I am a fish.

It's eight o'clock at night and bath time in the Potter residence.

Mr Harry Potter always baths their son in one bathroom while Mrs Ginny Weasley baths their daughter in the other.

The oldest child is Gordic J, their five-year-old son. Brooke is a three years old angel.

After putting the children in bed the parents retire to their own bedroom.

Harry was already sitting on the bed and drying himself when Ginny walked in. Both looked wet to the bone and tired out.

"I don't think the Aquarium was such a good idea today" Ginny complained as she took the towel her husband offered.

"Tell me about it," Harry took off his shirt and threw it in the laundry basket.

"It was good at the time but now, I'm not so sure."

"Yeah! Guess what Godric pretended to be?"

"Pretending… Brooke was on that line too. No, tell me?"

"He was a Shark hunter!"

"Ah huh?"

"Yes, he looked for the shark but it got him first and dragged him underground. He had to fight to get out."

"Hence the splashing?"

"And more splashing when he chased the shark away"

"Splashing would not chase them away but would draw their attention."

"Yes, try telling Godric that" Ginny giggled and embraced Harry.

"We have an excellent boy, he's like his dad."

"We also have the prettiest daughter, she takes completely after you"

"Aren't you sweet?" they kissed but Harry pulled away when he felt the water on Ginny's cloak.

"You're soaking wet, what did Brooke do?"

"She was a dolphin!"

"Wow, that would explain the funny clicking and screeching noises I heard."

"And how? I don't know how she did those!"

"I thought I was imagining it."

"No, I heard them loud and loud."

"Did she try the tricks in the water"?

Sigh "yes she did"

"More splashing?"

Nod "it was terrible"

"I'll believe you, here let me help you take that off," Harry gestured to Ginny's top. She lifted her arms and let him pull the wet garment off.

"Wow, you look beautiful tonight" he commented at the sight of her nearly see-through bra. Harry kissed her again and followed a trail down her neck, teasing and kissing her soft skin.

"Honey? I'm tired" Ginny whispered. Harry looked disappointed. "Sorry, hon."

"Tell you what, my Love" Harry picked Ginny up and carried her to the bed. He lay down beside her as he talked on.

"Why don't we leave the kids with your parents for the weekend? And then go to that cottage Ron and Hermione owns."

"Sounds great," Ginny whispered.

"Great! I'll arrange it tomorrow my Love. You sleep well now," Harry said as he used a spell to change Ginny's clothes into her nightie. Then he gently placed the blanket over her.

"Harry?" she whispered. "Promise we'll never go back to the Aquarium"

"Promise" he replied and Ginny fell asleep with a smile on her face.

A/N: okay I admit there is absolutely no plot, but I did it only for giggles. And when I imagined it earlier it seemed sweeter. R&R, please.


	2. TOAST

Chapter 2 TOAST!

Disclaimer: don't own it, JKR does. And Warner Bros.

A/N: No plot at all. I added this because I think it's silly and ads to the little kids' ways.

"Morning love!" Mr Harry Potter greeted his wife with a kiss.

"Morning hon.…" she replied. She handed Godric his coco-pops and his special spoon. Brook is already eating away at her Pooh-bear honey pops.

"What's for breakfast?" Harry asked as he too sat down.

"What do you want?" Ginny offered kindly.

"Make it my usual"

"Toast?"

"Sounds good."

Ginny smiled at him. This was his breakfast every morning and even though he was getting tired of it, he hadn't made up his mind to change it. She waved her wand and warm toast jumped out of the toaster and onto the plate she was holding out.

After she handed it to Harry, he smothered the thin slices with butter and maple syrup.

This was the Friday after the aquarium incident. After breakfast they packed and took the children to the grandparents. After that they rode the many miles to Dupas cottage-resort. They sighed in at Gransley-cottage and went to dinner in the big lodge.

The next morning they woke in the lovely cottage with the sun falling just outside their window. The got dressed and left for breakfast.

"Oh my look at this menu" Ginny exclaimed. Harry took the breakfast menu and saw what she was on about.

1) Friendly farm breakfast (complete with bacon, eggs, toast, sausage, grilled mushrooms and grilled tomato)

2) Meusli

3) Meusli and yoghurt

4) Meusli, yoghurt and fruit

5) Yoghurt and fruit.

6) Fruit smoothly

7) Waffles with cream or ice cream

A/N: am I making someone hungry?

8) Waffles cream and fruit.

9) Regular pancakes.

10) Sweet cinnamon pancakes.

11) Savoury pancakes.

12) Flapjacks in all sizes.

A/N: hungry yet?

13) Muffins

14) French toast

15) Egg and bacon sandwich

16) Fresh croissants and butter

A/N: now I know you're hungry, grab yourself a bite before you go on.

17) Toast!

"What will you have, love?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, you?"

"No idea"

"Such a great selection and we cant decide what we want for breakfast. Wait, I'll have the savoury pancakes. You decided yet?"

"Make it my usual"

"Toast?"

"Sounds good"

"You're not serious"

"I am. Toast and maple syrup." Ginny smiled and gently kissed her husband.

_Toast! Of all things it has to be toast. _

A/N: I don't know if you got the joke. Ask if you didn't. Anyway, silly again. And no absolute plot. Remember to review.

Thank you and goodnight.


End file.
